Rippling Fire
by Kisa167
Summary: It started out with a single day at the lake. But Team seven is in for bucket loads of danger, fun and love? What will Sakura think? Be warned Yaoi meaning boyXboy! SasuNaru M for later chapters will be warned.
1. HOW?

_A smooth rock skidded across the water making a ripple along the surface. The water parted slightly as a fire spewed through the water. She could smell it.._

"Hyee hee hee!" Hurry up Sasuke! Sakura!" A blonde tugged at both raven and pink haired friends. He galloped towards the lake, both in tow.

"You three are late! Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura!" Kakashi eyed them with a grin.

"H-HOW? You're always late!" Sakura almost screamed, completely in shock.

"It must be a blue moon out today..." Sasuke said quietly. Kakashi laughed nervously for a minute before he spoke in a sarcastic tone of voice, " Well I'm very sorry to disappoint you three!" The older nin gestured to go ahead. "You three have fun, I just ate." The blonde ran onto the dock jumping in with a splah. Sakura following suit

While Naruto and Sakura played around in the lake, Sasuke sat on a blanket they had brought with them. Sasukes face turned a slight shade of pink, as his eyes took in and roamed over a certain someones body carefully. "You like him? Don't you Sasuke?" Kakashi asked slyly holding the dark haired boy by the back of his neck . "Take care of him! Make sure he doesn't get hurt too badly. I have a feeling he's got something big heading his way in the next few years."

Sasuke turned his head upwards giving Kakashi an incredous look. "W-What? no, what the hell are you talking about?!" he asked with slight embarrassment.

Kakashi chuckled, "You already know what I'm saying. Don't play the dummy" He offered a knowing smirk towards the koneko.

"Hey Sasukeee!" Called Sakura, her voice forcing the 'ke' in his name to sound longer and drawlish.

Sasuke sighed, relieved that someone, even if it was Sakura... Called his name. "What?" he replied flatly.

"Come in the water!" She she suggested as she swam up to the shore and smiled at him sweetly.

Sasuke looked at her blankly and straight out replied "no." She pouted slightly.

"Yeah Sasuke, get in the water!" Naruto pleaded, as he flailed around.

Sasuke went a nice soft pink when he blushed. "Fine" he said as he rolled his eyes .

Kakashi laughed, pushing Sasuke up. "Go on." he said.

Sasuke shoved his sensei's hands away. "Yeah.. whatever" he grumbled under his breath as he stood up and padded towards the lake.

A cold sensation hit his body as Naruto swam up and pulled him in. Sasuke came up and gasped for air. "You idiot!" he breathed as he pushed Naruto's laughing head underwater.

Naruto struggled for a second before pullign himself up onto Sasuke. "Don't, you're gonna drown me at this rate!" Naruto's chest against Sasuke's, making the older one attempt to wriggle free of the mad blonde. Naruto's grip only tightened.

"NARUTO! Let Sasuke go right now!!" Sakura hissed making the blonde tense. Sasuke sighed and flicked a couple strands of hair from his face. "Why? We're just having fun." Sasuke said plainly sending a short glare at the pink haired nuiscence.

Naruto looked between Sasuke and Sakura and realized she didn't bring a friend with her like Kakashi had suggested. Naruto then turned his attention to the dark haired boy he was currently holding. The blonde tilted his head to the right and then to the left looking over Sasuke's features. Then it dawned on him... 'Koneko' was the first word that came to mind when he looked Sasuke.

Sasuke had found his friend looking at him funny it unnerved him, but made him blush slightly. "What? he asked calmly, even though he himself was far from calm.

Naruto grinned foxily and pointed at the dark haired boy and replied, "Koneko!" then he poked Sasuke's nose.

"NARUTO!!" Sakura screetched loudly, making said boy jump from Sasuke and away about three feet. Sasuke got goose bumps up and along his arms and body from the lack of warmth the blonde was giving him until then. He shot Sakura a longer harder glare that could and most likely would kill if he had the Mangekyou Sharingan. She after seeing her screetch had successfully broke Naruto away from Sasuke turned back to look at the dark haired boy, but what she saw made her shiver Sasuke had never glared at anyone like that other than enemies but even that was rare. She had gotten Sasuke angry at her without her noticing it.

The kitsune even noticed Sasukes heated glare, aimed well at the pink haired one. Naruto paddled himself over towards Sakura. "Ne, Sakura-chan, Why is it you always yell at me?" Naruto asked innocently, about a meter away from Sasuke now.

Sakura turned towards Naruto and looked at him stupidly. "That's easy, it's cause you're so annoying most of the time." Little did she know A dark haired koneko's glare got darker.

" stop.. This Uhh Sakura?" Kakashi had been watching the event ever amused. "Just... Justs painful.. Even for me to watch."

Sakura turned and there she saw the darkest glare she ever saw. "Sas-Sasuke?" his eyes had been red for a short while but they were watching her every move. "Sasuke?" She asked her voice a little clearer this time. She swam towards the shore a little more, frightened.

"Umm? Sasuke? Sasuke-koneko?"Sasuke shifted his eyes towards Naruto. His eyes reverted back to the way they were before, a dark onyx. His death glare was gone too. "Sasuke-koneko?" Naruto asked again this time waving a his hand in Sasukes face.

"Did I say you could call me that? Dobe?" Sasuke asked grabbing hold of Naruto's wrist.

"I Don't care I'm going to call you that anyways, Sasuke-teme-koneko-chan" Naruto smiled trying to get his hand free and away from Sasuke. "Ne, Sasuke? Why were you glaring at Sakura-chan like that anyways?" He stopped pulling his wrist away from the koneko and got closer to his friend grabbing the older boys other hand.

"How can you sit there and not be mad at her Naruto?" He looked at _his_ kitsune and let the boys wrist go.

"Hmm, Sakura-chan never did anything to me!" He said looking up a little at Sasuke.

"Yes she did, only a few minutes ago!" He shot her one more glare he knew she was listening. "First she yelled at you, then she had the nerve to call you annoying, when she's the annoying one in the group!"

Naruto looked at Sasuke with a small smile "were you mad _for_ me?" the blonde's smile turned into a full blown grin, hugging the raven haired boy. "That's so sweet of you Koneko-chan!"

"Gahh!" The older boy grunted his arms automatically finding themselves around a tanned body. "I told you not to call me that!"

Naruto laughed "Hyee hee hee! TOO BAD! It's stuck with you for the rest of your life!"

Sakura watched in amazement as Naruto got _everything_ out of Sasuke and made him start joking around again. She wadded out of the lake and sat beside Kakashi who was watching the boys intently. "What did I do to make Sasuke so mad?" she asked her sensei as she dried herself off a little laying her towel down beside the blanket.

"You unintentionally hurt Naruto's feelings, And let's just say Sasuke doesn't take kindly to those who hurt Naruto, in anyway.

_**That's all for now guys I hope you take the time to review! I just had to! it WILL get more interesting, I promise! Anyway next chapter:;**_

_**Enter, Rei!**_


	2. What a lovely melody

Melody is pan's labyrinth lullaby.

* * *

The Ravenette had to find away to get the blonde off of him. He couldn't keep control of himself anymore. He struggled for a minute longer, before he just let himself be held. He leaned his head in the crook of his neck.

Naruto started to giggle a little, he was ticklish. Sasuke smirked. His hands found their way around the small waist and up a firm back and then he started to lightly caress small areas of Narutos' exposed skin. The younger boy giggled more and started to let go of Sasuke.

A lovely melody caught team seven's ears Naruto and Sasuke stopped what they were doing while Sakura looked around for the source of the sound, they were all in a sort of trance. They wanted to listen to the melody longer. 'It couldn't be?' Kakashi thought.

"Rei, where are you?" Kakashi called out loudly breaking the small trance his students were in.

A dark haired woman came from almost nowhere, her hair swayed form one side of her back to her other, in time with her steps. She smiled gently "It's been a while Kakashi." The woman walked up to him shyly and bowed slightly. "I haven't seen you since I was very little."

"Yes you're right it's been awhile." Kakashi smiled, the he frowned. "You were alive all this time? Where's your sister? Why didn't you come back to the village?" Kakashi asked all at once.

"I don't know where she is, at the moment... I've been searching for almost a year now." Rei smiled bitterly stepping into the light where team seven could see her better.  
She wore a tight fitting dark blue top, stopping a little under her breasts, one sleeve going all the way down her arm. The other stopping just before the shoulder. Her right arm being covered by a pink arm protector, the middle of it lined with a golden yellow. She had a symbol of fire surrounding her belly button making it look like it as if it were on fire. She wore shorts that were a light shade of pink. A skirt over lapped the shorts, it was a lighter blue than her top. She wore regular blue ninja sandals. Her backpack was white complementing her pale flawless skin. "I didn't come back to the village because of a certain murderer."

The younger members of team seven were watching their sensei's reaction to the younger woman in fascination.

Sasuke then realized just exactly what he and Naruto were doing he let go pushing the blonde away lightly. Naruto just looked up at him and smiled his fox like grin. "Ne, Sasuke-koneko?" Sasuke looked at him waiting for the question. "Who do you think she is to Kakashi-sensei?" The ravenette shrugged. He wadded out of the water and walked up to the towels, Naruto trailing slightly behind.

Sakura listened to her elders conversation while she eyed up her teammates.

A certain blonde jumped ahead of Sasuke happily and on the towel he had brought and sat down. He looked up at the dark haired girl and smiled cheekily and asked, "Hey lady, Who are you to Kakashi-sensei? You his girlfriend?" Kakashis' eyes widened about a centimeter, Sakura yelled at Naruto about being rude, and Sasuke tried to hide a smirk.

Rei looked at the blonde. She looked shocked. Her dark eyes took in his looks. She stalked up to the blonde and kneeled in front of him. She cupped his face with her right hand and spoke almost in a whisper, "You look a lot like someone I know." She smiled a small smile and answered his question more like deadpanned, "And no, I wouldn't date Kakashi in a million years."

Sasuke's eyes widened for a fraction of a second and then decided to glare at the woman. Kakashi pouted, "I'm not that bad looking am I?"

Rei answered stoically, "I wouldn't know, You never take off that god damn mask." Sasuke standing a few feet away walked over to the towels and laid on the one closest to the small blonde.

"Would you like to join us Rei?" Sakura asked politely.  
"I wish I could but, I'm busy today sadly." She smiled and then turned back to Naruto. "Goodbye for now blondie" Rei smiled and leaned forward planting a small kiss on his forehead. She then got up and walked away humming the same melody she arrived with.

Kakashi smiled at her back, and then laid in the sun taking alight snooze. Sakura went back into the lake for another dip. While Sasuke pulled Naruto down to lay next to him. Naruto gasped in surprise, quickly getting over it. He liked the closeness. It was warm.

------------------------ --------------------------- --------------------- --------------------- ---------------------- ------------------------

"Sasuke, Naruto time to wake up. We're leaving." Sakura poked at them. not really liking how close Naruto was to "HER" Sasuke. Sasuke sighed and got up, Naruto wasn't even stirring. He poked the blondes' side gently. "Dobe, wake up, we're all leaving. we have to get ready."

"I'll bring him home!" Kakashi volunteered evilly, knowing exactly which buttons on Sasuke to press.

"No, It's alright my house is closer, I'll take him there for the night." Sasuke blushed he really couldn't believe he just said he'd bring Naruto home.

"Alright, Thank you Sasuke!"

Sasuke packed everything up and picked the blonde up and started the short trek to his house.

* * *

I hope you all liked this chapter! I tried my best! sorry it's so short. Please Review.

Who's Rei reffering to? What does she have to do with team seven? What's with Sasuke's possessiveness?

Well it's obvious... And who's this Girl Naruto's hanging out with, She seems... Odd.

Next chapter enter : Sao


	3. Plans?

Naruto clung to Sasuke, even when the ravenette tried to lay him down in the guests' room. The obsidian eyes took in the blondes features. "Naruto, you have to let go of me." Sasuke sighed and tried to pry the smaller boy off of him.

Azure eyes fluttered open looking into the darkness. "Sasuke…" He mumbled, once again falling back into sleep. The ravenette studied the blonde for a moment before giving in.  
"Fine, have it your way then." He smirked, picking Naruto up and carrying him to his room. Sasuke then took his shirt off helping Naruto get rid of his as well. He then positioned them so they would be comfortable for the night. He smiled watching Naruto twitch ever so slightly in his sleep. He pulled the covers over them so they were up to their chins. "Goodnight, Dobe."

**

Naruto whimpered quietly in his sleep, stirring from slumber. He rubbed his eyes gently, ridding them of the hardened moisture and dirt that had accumulated there. The Cerulean eyed boy tilted his head a little as he opened his eyes. "Sasuke?" Naruto asked in a daze. He looked around the room, only to find it wasn't his own. The blondes' cheeks had a pink hue to them when he realized he and Sasuke were tangled in a mess of limbs. "Sasuke-koneko-chan?"

The dark haired boy stirred in his sleep, his dream turning from fighting his brother to cuddling with his fair haired fantasy. Amazing Azure eyes looked up at him cutely, his lips in a pout, "Sasuke-koneko-Chan?" He stirred again. "Hnm?" Was his intelligent answer.

Narutos' stomach started to growl sinisterly. "Sasuke-teme…." The boy whined at the older one. "I'm hungry!"

Sasuke sighed, and cuddled closer to the heat source which was his blonde. "Okay, I'll get something for you in a second." Naruto beamed at him, Sasuke stayed in the position they were in for a minute more before he huffed, and sat up making Naruto squeak in discomfort. "I'll be right back, wait here." He ruffled the blonde locks and pushed the boy down by the lack of balance Naruto had.

Sasuke padded down the sad empty halls, peeking into the kitchen by habit before he stepped into it. He made his way to the fridge looking through it for something acceptable for them to eat. He settled for rice fish and eggs. Sasuke quickly turned those ingredients into a relatively good meal, steamed rice, grilled fish, with some omelet. Sasuke placed the foods on the table in a simple manner. He pulled out two cups and put a juice jug and the milk carton on the table, Naruto could choose what he wanted.

The blonde was currently waiting for Sasuke to come back. He didn't see why he couldn't go with him. He didn't like being alone. Naruto scanned the room for anything that would preoccupy his mind while Sasuke was busy. He found there wasn't really much in his friends room. Just a picture of team sevens recognition photo. He found himself smiling as he picked it up. Putting the picture back down on the night stand, he got up and stretched. He walked to Sasukes' window looking at the view he found it dreary. Sasuke had to look at his family's old home, the ones they were murdered in, every time he looked out the window. Naruto's eyes widened when two arms encircled him and pulled him quite close. He then started to blush when one hand grabbed his and just held it. "Sasuke?" Naruto looked up into the stormy eyes.

The taller shinobi let go and spoke, "Breakfast is ready." He then left and walked out coldly.

"Sasuke wait for me!" the blonde cried speeding up and grabbing hold of the older boy. The ravenette stopped and looked down at the blonde. He smirked and backed the boy into the wall. He leaned over so his lips were at his ear. "Naruto." He said huskily.

"W-what.. is it?" a tongue darted out licking the bottom rim of his lip.  
Sasuke blushed he hadn't meant to corner Naruto like this. "Let's go eat, before it gets cold." He said pushing away from the blonde before he got even more carried away.

When Sasuke started walking away, Naruto stuck his lips out in a pout. It wasn't fair that Sasuke had got him all wound up and ready, 'but it is fair' thought the blonde, 'I may not be able to have you, but I can still hope.' The blonde smiled, and then quickly realized what he had thought, 'Wait when did I started liking the teme?'

**

The two sat in silence for once eating their meal. Naruto eating slower than usual, but still faster than Sasuke. Sasuke broke the silence. "So… What are you doing today, since we have the day off." Naruto quirked an eyebrow, it was rare that the two hung, so it was just weird that Sasuke would want to know something, like what he was doing.

"I'm just hanging out with one of my friends. You know, throwing rocks at buildings causing trouble, the usual." Naruto smiled foxily, "Ne, Sasuke-koneko-Chan? Do you want to come?" Sasuke looked away forcing away any emotion hidden in his features that said he wanted to come. But that failed, since Naruto looked down at his feet and started to talk again, "Unless you're busy or don't want to.."

That was it, Sasuke didn't like the look that had overcome Naruto's features, He looked to upset to say no, "I Have nothing better to do I guess." He said relieved when a giant smile replaced the frown that was once disguising Narutos' face.

**

After the two finished the breakfast dishes, Naruto started getting ready to go. "So where exactly are we meeting this friend of yours?" Sasuke asked coolly, Already, ready to go. When Naruto finished getting his shoes on, he looked up at Sasuke and gave him a look of disbelief, "Ichiraku Ramen of course Koneko-chan!"

They walked at a leisurely pace not really talking, but not really staying quiet either. Today was going to be a good day, was a common thought between the two of them. Naruto was the first to spot the pink haired girl stalking Sasuke, unless Sasuke realized but didn't bother to tell him. At that moment Sasuke sighed. He had been doing that a lot. He grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled making the blonde walk faster and soon they were running. They lost Sakura.

Naruto smiled as they approached their destination. The two slowed down a small bit, walking at a calm pace. Naruto Smiled his fox like grin when he saw his friend. "There she is Sasuke!" The kitsune pointed to a blonde, her blonde almost looked white.

"OI! NARU-CHAN!!! OVER HERE!" The petite girl grinned much like Naruto only with more pointy teeth beside her canines. Naruto pulled Sasuke towards their destination, where Naruto was greeted with a glomp.

"Heeheehee, Naru-chan you brought a friend, that's unusual." The girl clung to the other blonde's arm, "So what's his name?" the girl asked cutely towards Naruto.

The whiskered cheek male smiled and pointed at his male friend, "This is Sasuke. Sasuke this is Sao-chan." Naruto tilted his head to the side when Sao got sidetracked by a "hottie" as she put it. Then as quickly as she lost concentration on their conversation she snapped back into it.

"Sasuke, huh?" She smiled cheekily, "Nice to meet ya!" her smiled only widened when She got a curt nod from the ravenette. "So Naruto, where we partying today?" She leaned on the side frame of Ichiraku. "Don't worry after we eat of course. So dancing, rock throwing, or training?" She smiled prettily when another cute guy passed them by looking at her.

"Well... I don't think Koneko-chan's any good at social things so either rock throwing or training. Most likely training." Naruto shifted his gaze from Sao to Sasuke. "What do you want to do Sasuke?"

"I don't see why we couldn't find time to do all three..." Sasuke spoke, inching closer to Naruto.  
Sao started jumping up and down, Shouting "Hooraay! This guy's alright! YAY!" She clapped her hands, "But what are we doing first?"

Naruto smiled at his friends antics, "Dancing of course, the dancing places close early today, so why don't we go dancing, eat and then train, then we could go throw rocks." Sasuke nodded in agreement.

Sao pulled Naruto's hand who in turn grabbed Sasuke's with his other hand. "I just need to go change!" The three ran onto the Inuzuka's clans land. A couple dogs started barking when Sasuke and Naruto stepped onto the foreign land. Sao just kept going pulling the other two along with her, she stopped abruptly at her house, she turned around and shushed the barking dogs. She inserted the key to her house and opened the door, stepping aside so the two males could enter as well.

Naruto jumped onto the living room couch as if he owned the place, Sasuke couldn't believe it, he knew Naruto was upfront but that was way more upfront than the usual. He stared blankly at the boy, His dark eyes met cerulean's. He blushed and looked away.

"Ne, Koneko-chan, sit down she'll take a couple of minutes." Naruto smiled, "So what do you think of her?"  
Sasuke looked at his Kitsune and answered blandly. "She's odd." as he sat down across from Naruto

Naruto nodded and jumped onto the opposite couch and next to Sasuke. "She can be, but she's really fun to hang out with because of that. She's also boy crazy!" The blonde laughed as he leaned back into the couch. Sao decided then to walk into the room. She wore her hair in pigtails tied with a white ribbon. A white tank-top revealing her belly button, which had a comet tattoo. She also wore a pink mini skirt, the top lined with white. Her stockings were pink and white striped. Her arms were covered by pink cut off sleeves.

She smiled at the two of them. "Alright, let's be going!" She walked to her front door and opened it revealing Kiba with his fist up, about to knock. "HI! What service may I offer you cutie? Just kidding."

"I was just wondering... Are you busy.... I need some, advice." The dog loving boy looked down, only to blush madly.

Sao blinked, a sly smile then slide across her features. "I may be busy, but I can give you any advice you want, just be quick."

"I need to know how to get a girl to like me!" Kiba's face turned beet red. "P-please?" he asked meekly.

"Depends on the girl... Is She wild? Shy? Party type? Prep? Social outcast? Nerd? I need to know the type." She said amusedly, as she reached out and brushed some dog hair off his jacket.

Kiba, if it were possible turned a few more shades red. "She's.. S-shy. I guess." He looked at the welcome rug under his feet, fidgeting slightly like a nervous date.

"It's that Hinata girl isn't it?" Sao smirked elbowing Kiba playfully. And then Kiba did something she didn't think he would do, he nodded. "You're really serious about her aren't you?" She asked this with a quirked eyebrow. When he nodded she sighed, "Well, I know you talk to her often... Try taking her out to a few places, social events. I know! I'll be right back you stay right there!" She Smiled shutting the door before he could come in. "Naruto... Sasuke.." Sao asked in a whiny three year old voice, "Can we invite Kiba and Hinata to come with us?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke with pleading eyes. Who was Sasuke to say no. The ravenette shrugged, "It's up to you two anyways, I'm just a tag along." Naruto smiled and gave Sasuke a giant hug. Sasuke was quite pleased.

Sao ran back to the door when she heard what the dark haired male had said especially when the other blonde gave the ravenette a hug. She opened the door, and smiled at Kiba. "Go and get your sexy dancing clothes on! You're bringing Hinata, with us dancing."

"Wait what do you mean us?" Kiba asked slowly.  
Green eyes met brown, the green eyes won. "You're bringing, her with Naruto, Sasuke, Yourself, and me. We were on our way there just now." She glared. "What are you waiting here for? Go get changed we'll go get Hinata!"

* * *

Sasuke couldn't believe how cute Naruto was when he danced. He thought about how he would look when he was older dancing with his shirt off, his chest glistening with sweat. He shook those thoughts away and started to watch the girl Sao dance. She danced gracefully, but she didn't even compare to Naruto. He blushed as he realized once again, he was thinking about his teammate in that way again.

Sao was watching how the ravenette watched her party friend, how he gazed at him with love. She looked at the shorter boy who was completely oblivious to this. She saw an opportunity to help him be less lonely. She smiled. Then she looked over to her cousin Kiba, and at Hinata who shed away her shyness, and got close and personal with her cousin. Sao decided she was amazing.

Naruto let the music take over his body and threw all thoughts out the window he always felt the best when he was doing something akin to exercising. Dancing was like training his heart, it didn't beat as loud on missions when he was exhilarated. Naruto peeked his eyes open a crack, Sasuke was against the wall watching him. He felt a heat take over his body. His cheeks felt a flame.

Naruto and Sao danced for a few hours before they became tired of dancing, while Sasuke watched ever so amused that Naruto could dance as sexily as he could.

* * *

Two blondes and a ravenette walked through Konoha, looking for some food. Sasuke had refused to eat at Ichiraku ramen, so they started to try and find another place to eat. What they didn't know was that they were being followed by a certain jealous pinkette.

They then found a restaurant called "Ai Resutoran" (love restaurant) They stood at the door to wait to be seated. The waitress smiled and led them to a table at the back. This was one of the restaurants that Naruto was ever served in. The lady who owned it was named Serena, She was a kind lady who every so often gave them free food.

Naruto thanked the waitress for bringing them their Menu's and they started to skim through the menu's to see if anything new was to be ordered. Naruto settled for a California bento box, filled with tempura, rice, California rolls, and stir fried noodles. Which since Sasuke had never been there before had ordered the same as Naruto. Sao did too because she didn't want to be left out.

* * *

The three had finished eating and when they walked out of the Ai, Sasuke was glomped by a pink blob. "SASUKE-KUUUN," It squealed loudly in his ear. "Why are you hanging around THAT loser she asked pointing at the blonde female. Sao tilted her head to the side innocently.

She smirked two could play at that game. "Oh, Sasuke-kun darling," Sao mockingly imitated, "Who's THIS, or should I ask WHAT'S this? A piece of bubble gum? Eww, Gross!" She snapped lightly. She smiled and pushed Sakura away from the dark haired male lightly but enough to make her back off. She lightly took hold of Sasuke's arm and held it in hers for a second before she sing-songed, "Sasuke-KUUUUUUUN, do you want to come BACK over to MY house once we're done?" She couldn't keep up the act after Sakura appeared horror struck, Sao Broke down laughing.

Naruto knew exactly what Sao was doing but it didn't keep him from becoming slightly jealous. He had never had a jealous steak before so he wondered why now of all the times. Why would he be jealous over his best friend. He watched as Sasuke ended up terrified which made Naruto smile. He knew Sasuke didn't like girls who threw themselves at him.

Sasuke stood as stiff as stone he didn't budge incase they both got the wrong idea. He was afraid Sao actually meant every word, he didn't NEED another rabid-fangirl. Frankly he was sick of them. That's when Sao fell on her ass laughing. He sighed in relief.

Sao continued her laughter, she couldn't help it. It was too good not to laugh. She got back up and spoke loudly. "I'm sorry I don't even know you're name and I'm screwing with your mind!" She giggled again and stuck out her hand, "Name's Sao, I Actually Just met Sasuke today, I don't think of him that way!" Sakura looked at the hand offered to her, and back up at the smiling face. She took Sao's offer of friendship.

"I'm Sakura Haruno." She smiled and then looked at Naruto, "Wait Sasuke why are you with Naruto?" Sasuke stared at her blankly not bothering to give an answer.

Naruto looked between Sasuke, Sakura, and Sao. He then came up with an explanation. "I invited him to hang out with Sao and me." Naruto rubbed the back of his neck nervously, he knew Sakura didn't like him. he wasn't as stupid as some people thought him to be.

Sakura only looked at Naruto and then went back to talking to Sao, Naruto shifted his eyes to the ground. 'Great Sakura came to steal my only true friend. The only one that's ever watched out for me.' Naruto felt tears stinging his eyes.

Sao turned around and immediately felt something was off. She looked at Sasuke, he was fine. She looked for Naruto but she only saw his retreating back. He was Moving further and further away. Sakura smiled and started talking even thought she had seen Naruto run off, probably crying. She started to move away from Sakura, only to feel a hand on her shoulder trying to get her to stay. "Hey, Sasuke?" Sao nodded her head in the direction Naruto went. His eyes went round.

"How'd he leave without me noticing?" Sasuke spoke urgently. the girl shook her head now was no time to procrastinate.

"Go after him! I'll be there in a sec!" Sao said he nodded and left just as she finished her sentence. The blonde girl turned back around and glared at Sakura. The pinkette was upset, Sao knew that the moment she met the girl. But that was no excuse to hurt Naruto. Green pierced emerald. Once again green won. Sao pulled away from Sakura. Running towards the source of sadness.

* * *

What's going to happen to Naruto? Why's Sakura being such a bitch?

Will Sasuke notice Naruto's in love with him? Why is Sao so all knowing? Who is she really?

And what's the source of Sadness? It isn't what it seems..

Will anyone new enter the next chapter? Suki, Natomi or Ami?

Hope you liked this Chapter of "Rippling Fire" I tried to make this chapter a little longer than the last two. Please Review Thank-you very much!

lots of love,

~kisa


	4. A Hollow Tree and Worries

Naruto was scared, scared he'd lose his friend. The only one that truly cared for him. Sao was his only source of warmth throughout the years, and she was being taken from him. Tears made little trickles down his whiskered face, as he made his way into the Forest of Death where the chuunin exams were just held. Little did he realize he had a worried Ravenette trailing after him.

Sasuke treid to reach Naruto before he got inside of the forest but that wasn't going to happen Naruto had climbed the fence and jumped onto the other side of the gate. Sasuke sighed, "Well I guess I'll have to follow." He did the same and saw 'his' blur of orange and yellow start heading deeper into the forest. Sasuke called after the blonde, and started to run faster. The blonde was too fast. He lost sight of him.

* * *

A tall red head of about 5'8 walked casually through the forest of death, just looking around where the Exams took place when she heard shouting. She thought nothing of it until she saw a yellow blur running towards a pit of traps she herself had just encountered. She smirked at her thoughts of the formidable hell. Skipping towards it she saw how the blur was a boy of small stature, 5'5. He was caught in one of the traps already. It was a net made of thin but astonishingly strong metal. She also noticed how he smelled. He smelled of one of her closer friends... pine trees and Emery flowers. She couldn't just leave him now without feeling guilty. The Woman sighed, climbing up the tree was no task at all, but when she saw tears she _almost_ started to freak out. She wasn't good with feelings. "Hey! Kid! What's wrong with you?!" She pried, shaking the net a little.

Cerulean eyes looked up into the girls blood red depths. Naruto shivered, he wanted to curl up and die, more tears started to pool. "I-" He was too scared to say anything.

"Well?" She asked, "Do you want out of the net or what?" She shook the net a little harder when he curled into himself. "Hey! I'm talking to you!" She was getting annoyed of the small boy. She remembered then, that with scared humans you had be nice. She wasn't really that great at being nice. Red hair swayed as a gust of wind blew against her back she shivered, It was going to get stormy. The blonde kid in the net was sure to catch a cold. She elongated her claws and quickly swiped through the metal. Naruto fell, only for her to retract her claws and jump down to catch him.

Naruto was scared, but even that was an understatement. He was mortified. But when she caught him he relaxed a little. He opened his eyes and looked up at the woman. "T-Thank you." Naruto spoke quietly.

Red hair fell when she looked down at him. She managed a soft smile for him. "No more tears." She looked up at the aphotic sky and asked, Why are you here anyways, I mean, This forest is pretty dangerous when your by yourself." She looked back down at him, her frown back in place. She set him on his feet lightly.

He looked up at her surprised, her mood changed fast. "I got upset... I guess I didn't really know where I was going." The blonde looked at his feet as he realized how childish he was acting.

The red head looked down at him and smirked. "I get like that alot, I know how you feel!" She crossed her arms as she spoke. "Listen, It's getting pretty stormy out, let's find us some shelter to pass the storm, kay?" She looked at him a moment before patting his shoulder "Waiting for an answer kid." she said sternly.

Naruto looked up and nodded. "Okay, But... Where?" The girl smirked as she started walking towards a tremendous tree. She broke off a piece of tree bark and a chunk of the tree itself. It was almost completely hollow. "Wow!" Naruto was amazed.

"Didn't know you could do that did you?" She looked back at him innocently. "Well, come on!" The blonde nodded and scurried into the tree.

* * *

Sasuke looked all around the Forest but to no avail. He even looked inside the tower in the forest of death. He couldn't find Naruto anywhere. He grew impatient and worried, He let out a harsh cry he'd been holding in for a while, "NARUTO, WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Sao stalked up to the frustrated ravenette, "I can't find him either" She shook her head slowly. She then perked up, "But I think I know someone who can help find him!" She smiled. "Her name's Sukiyomi, I just call her Suki, She sent me a message saying she'd be in town this week. We just have to find her!" Sasuke was up for anything as long as it found his blonde unharmed.

He nodded. "Where is she staying?" He asked anxiously. "And why didn't you say anything about her before?" He growled at the blonde in front of him.

She looked at him curiously for a second before answering. "I just wanted to test something.... And as for Suki, she's staying in this forest!" The girl smiled prettily as she tilted her head to the right.

"She's staying in the forest of death?" Sasuke asked in disbelief. When Sao nodded he sighed, "Well lets look for her..." he was about to head out when he turned and looked at Sao, "What's she looked like?"

Sao smiled, "Well she's pretty tall, she looks unapproachable, she has red hair to about the middle of her back.... What else was there...?" Sao tapped her chin thoughtfully. "OH and she has a tattoo around her neck! It looks like the gates to hell , or something like doors on fire.."Sao trailed off. Is that enough description. Sasuke nodded and headed off in the direction Sao had just come from. The blonde female smiled, "I hope you find her!" She said quietly. "And I hope she doesn't hurt you if you do..."

* * *

"So... What's your name?" Naruto asked awkwardly from across the inside of the tree.

The red head looked up at him for a moment before going back to what she was doing, sharpening her shaken and kunai. As she had finished with her shinobigatana awhile ago. "My name...? Why do you want to know?" her red orbs flickered to him and back to her objective every so often.

"Well.. Because, I guess because you saved me!" The blonde answered truthfully.

"Suki." The older woman answered. It then grew quiet, She looked back up at the boy he looked like he was contemplating something. "What are you thinking about?" she asked, her eyes grew wide as she asked the question. She was being totally out of character. Usually the only person who could get the quiet woman to talk was one of her closer companions.

Naruto looked up abruptly but shy nonetheless. "Umm... I-I was wondering... about that thing around your neck." He spoke softly.

She smirked, "I see, Well before I'll tell you that... I want to know what your name is." She knew she was making the boy nervous but she never really cared about other peoples feelings before.

"My name is Naruto! Uzumaki, Naruto!" He smiled foxily, "So, why did you get Doors in flames tattooed around your neck?"

"Uzumaki?" Suki said under her breath. she then spoke up, "I didn't... I was born with this tattoo. I don't know how so don't even ask. But it's supposed to be hells gates. The flames are escaping through." She looked at the blonde darkly. "Do you want to know what that means?"

Naruto looked at her, gulped quietly and nodded slowly, he waited for her to continue.

"It means evil will escape through small cracks, it doesn't matter what kind of door you use." She finished darkly.

"Wait.. So no matter what, people who are evil will always be around?" Naruto questioned as he leaned over her weapons slightly.

"No, not always... Only when the good let up on the evil, will there _alway _be evil." Suki spoke, "There will be peaceful times, just as there are terrible times." She looked at the boy sagely.

Naruto blinked once then twice, he let their conversation roll around in his head for a good while before he spoke. "As long as I'm alive, I'll try to stop any kind of evil! Even if it kills me!" Naruto declared, "And _That's_ a promise!"

The older woman looked at him in shock before she regained her composure. The red head then asked, "But is it a promise you can keep?"

Naruto looked at her, she obviously never heard of him and his promises. He_ never _went back on his word. _Never_. "I'll keep it!" He affirmed.

The red head smiled. "Good!"

The two then heard shouts, it sounded like a person.

"NARUTO!"

The blonde looked around as he also heard tree branches now breaking in the wind and the rain pouring harshly upon the earth, and yet he still heard his name being called.

"NARUTO--" The voice was drawlish and it sounded tired.

The blonde sat up he recognized the voice as Sasukes'. What Sasuke was doing there, in the middle of the forest, Naruto immediately wondered. he then knew that his friend was looking for him, in this weather too.

"NARU--" The voice was cut off abruptly.

Naruto got up and went out into the storm he found his clothes getting soaked rather quickly, the cold bleeding into him fast. He looked around violently, He couldn't see Sasuke. Suki came up behind him and pointed towards the center of the forest and spoke "There's a chakra source coming from that direction." Naruto nodded and headed towards where Suki was pointing.

The blonde ran as fast as he could, after a couple minutes of sprinting he came across a muddied body collapsed on the forest floor a branch atop it. "Sasuke!" Naruto called trying to see if he would call back.

Instead an arm positioned itself to try and get up while a small voice called out the other boys name hopefully. "Naruto?" Naruto looked hopeful as he sat beside Sasuke moving the branch off and carefully rolling Sasuke onto his back and lifting his head into his lap as the rain drenched the two exhaustively.

"Sasuke, can you walk?" Naruto asked softly but loud enough for the koneko to hear. When the ravenette nodded tiredly, the blonde helped his friend to his feet. When Sasuke tried to take a step he started to fall. Naruto caught him and told the older boy to get on his back.

Sasuke shook his head. "It's fine, go find shelter..... I need.. You to be... safe-" he confessed before he fell unconsious.

Naruto felt like crying again and was about to when someone picked Sasuke from his lap and spoke, "I thought I told you, no more tears!" The red head was doused in water the rain not only made her hair wet but everything else too, Her clothes her under layers, and her skin. "Let's go back to the Tree." The blonde nodded sadly following closely behind.

Friendship was great but it was also a great source of Sadness.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys! And HAPPY CHRISTMAS TO THOSE WHO CELEBRATE! **

**TO EVERYONE ELSE HAPPY HOLIDAYS!  
**

**Sorry the chapter was so short! **

_**What is Suki talking about? **_

_**Will Sasuke and Naruto EVER realize their feelings for eachother?**_

_**And Where'd Sao go?**_

**_Who's to come into the story next? Another blonde?... Or a long lost sister?_ **

**lots of love and R&R,  
**

**~kisa **


	5. A terrible storm?

Naruto watched as Sasuke slept on his lap. They were safely in the tree now. Suki watched the two curiously as the blonde stroked the koneko's face lovingly. "He might catch a cold, we better find something to warm him with." She looked around the inside of the tree and found her pack sack. She rummaged through it until she found one of her blankets and handed it to the blonde. "Cover him up with this."

The blonde smiled greatfully at Sukiyomi, "Thanks!" he was about to cover him with it when Suki spoke up again.

"I kow this sounds akward, but, he should be dry before you cover him other wise he'll get sick anyways." her eyes watched as the blondes cheeks colored a nice shade of red she then turned away to give them privacy.

Naruto pulled off Sasukes shirt, careful of the ravenettes injuries. Azure eyes took in the damage, Sasuke had a forming bruise on his chest from being crushed under the tree. He didn't even want to look at his back. He looked up at Suki to make sure she wasn't looking when he took off Sasuke's shorts. Naruto blushed, when he realized he'd have to take off the older males boxers too. He covered the ravenette first then pulled them off as gently as possible. "I'm done.." Naruto crawled around Sasuke's body bringing the young Uchihas' clothes closer to the fire so they would dry quickly.

* * *

_Blood colored the water, seeping into the sand. The tainted water and sand moist between her toes... The feeling of it was blissful. It was warm, like a fire._

_

* * *

  
_

Sukiyomi woke up with a start in the middle of the night a piercing feeling through her body. She shot up quietly, looking to make sure both boys were still occupying the tree. She could sense a danger coming closer to Konoha. She was glad her friend had sent for her. _"HER"_ family lived in konoha.

The storm had died down over the night, Naruto was huddled close to himself near the fire. Obviously waiting for the koneko's clothes to dry. "Naruto." The red haired woman whispered quietly. "The clothes are dry." She shook him lightly, she already had a small soft spot for the blonde. That kind of thing didn't happen too often.

Cerulean eyes cracked open slightly, they blinked once and then they opened fully.

"Is Sasuke okay?"

Suki looked over at the ravenette. "His breathing is a little heavy, but other than that he's fine." Suki looked back at the blonde kitsune. "He might have a fever."

Naruto picked up the dry clothes and waited till Sukiyomi had turned away before he put them back on Sasuke. Narutos' koneko had indeed broken out in a fever. Azure eyes widened with worry. "I have to get him back home." he turned to Suki as he spoke.

The red head nodded and smirked, "Do you need help?" She looked at the blonde expectantly.

Blushing the whiskered boy nodded, "I- I don't know my way around..." he stumbled with his words, "And, well, I.... I need help finding my way out of the forest." Suki chuckled softly, nodding in understanding she got up picking up her few belongings, she shoved them in her pack sack and slung it over her shoulder with ease. Naruto, as Suki got ready somehow managed to get Sasuke onto his back and started to head out of the tree. Suki on his heels.

* * *

"WHAT THE HECK?" Naruto yelled, "WHY IS THIS TAKING SO LONG?" Suki shook her head and pointed just ahead of them. There was the entrance to the forest of death. They both continued forward then Naruto saw Sao.

The blonde female saw him and sprinted towards them. A great smile on her features. "SUKI! You didn't kill him, YAY!" the pretty blonde jumped and latched herself to the red head. A throbbing vein popped out on the side of the red heads forehead.

"If you don't get off now Sao, _I Will kill you_!" Suki growled loudly. Naruto watched the two in wonder as Sasuke started to stir slightly.

Naruto looked back at his teammate, "Sasuke, are you alright?" The older male nodded.

"Let me down Naruto." Sasuke spoke softly. Doing as he was told he set the ravenette down gently, He stayed close, just incase Sasuke couldn't hold himself up. Sasuke looked at Naruto before speaking again. "What were you thinking?" he peered at the blonde, grabbing hold of the blondes wrist gently, but firm so the tanned hand wouldn't be able to get away.

The hand stayed limp, the owner of the hand thinking away to answer the question, without the Ravenette getting upset with him. "I-" Naruto's bottom lip quivered, he decided to cover this up with anger. "Why would you care!?" The blonde glared at him, trying to jerk his hand out of the firm hold. Sasuke's grip stayed firm. He looked at the two girls, Sao nodded and pulled Suki away from the forest... Out of sight.

"For two reasons." The kitsunes' struggling lessened considerably. "One, you're my teammate." Naruto's eyes fell to the earth, so Sasuke wouldn't be able to see the tears gathered on his eyelashes. "And two... I like you." Sasuke blushed. He let go of the blondes wrist. Turning he started to hobble away, he couldn't take the rejection.

Azure eyes widened considerably, the tears had miraculously evaporated. He had never thought that Sasuke would like him. Tanned cheeks turned a pink hue, as the blonde tried to think of what to say back to his best friend. He couldn't think of anything to say to Sasuke. So he settled for body language, He knew that best anyways. He hurried ahead to catch up to Sasuke and noticed the ravenette was tense. He gently grabbed Sasukes hand and smiled foxily at him. Coal eyes softened, lips curved upwards in a small almost non existent smile. "Thank you Naruto."

The blonde walked at a casual pace at Sasukes side. "Well, I like you too!" The blonde blushed lightly, intertwining their fingers together. They continued on.

* * *

Sao and Suki were talking when the kitsune and the koneko appeared, Sao immediately stopped talking and glopped Naruto bringing them both to the ground. "I was worried!" Sao squealed, "Why'd you run, Naru-chan?" Naruto pouted at the nickname, he really didn't feel like answering. So he just shook his head in the negative. The blonde female wouldn't take that as an answer and started to shake Naruto comically forwards and back to obtain the answer she required for her to be the "gentle loving" friend that she usually was to Naruto.

"OKAY, OKay! Fine! Just stop shaking me!" Naruto pleaded. As soon as he was released he ran behind Suki who he knew was scarier than Sao, but he felt safe with her. "I don't why.." Naruto said looking at the ground.

Suki raised a brow, she had heard a different explanation from the blonde. "Didn't you say you were upset?" The red head looked down at the blonde who was hanging his head in shame.

Naruto looked up at Sukiyomi and nodded, barely. "yeah I was upset." he whispered too quiet for most of them to hear.

Suki had great hearing though and smirked, She tussled his hair a little, "Don't be ashamed."

The blonde nodded and smiled at her greatfully. "Hey, Sasuke?" Naruto chimed. Sasuke blinked and looked at the blonde. A tanned hand was open expectantly waiting for the pale hand to intermingle with it. Sasukes face started shading red, but he extended his arm and clasped Naruto's limb with his own anyway. "Let's go!" Naruto smiled and started pulling Sasuke gently towards the village.

Sao watched the boys, they were definitely in love. She pulled gently on Suki's sleeve, they started walking behind the two.

* * *

Naruto had refused to let Sasuke walk after he'd fallen twice on the way to his house. The blonde was worried about his friend. Coal eyes stared at him not blinking, he was not going to let the sapphire orbs win this starting contest.

"Sasuke, just let me carry you!" Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke being a stubborn fool, shook his head, even though he couldn't walk. "Do you think you can walk?" the blonde tilted his head to the right slightly, when Sasuke shook his head again.

"Naruto- It's getting hard... to breathe." the ravenette panted. Sao and Suki soon caught up with the two, Suki noticed the painful breaths Sasuke took.

The redhead sighed she then stalked up to her prey, that being Sasuke, She lifted him over her shoulder and started heading towards a building. "Let's go!"

"P-put me...down!" Sasuke panted. The redhead just continued her way towards the building. Naruto and Sao looked at eachother with questioning looks.

Sao spoke, "Where are we going?" The red head pointed towards the building, that was called hospital. Naruto started feeling uneasy with the way the wind played only with the small group and no one else.

* * *

"He'll be perfectly fine. All he needs is a few days rest. He'll just be sore for awhile, now that I've set his ribs." Tsunade stated.

Naruto smiled widely hearing this calmed his nerves down. He'd been worried about Sasuke since before they got here. "Can I see him?" Naruto asked innocently. Tsunade nodded and opened the door holding it for the fair haired male. The blonde walked quickly making his way to the bed holding his Sasuke. "How you doing koneko?" Naruto asked holding onto the ravenettes' hand gently.

"I'm fine Naruto, And quit calling me koneko!" Sasuke blushed hearing this new, frequent nickname the blonde seemed so fond of. A knock on the door made both males turn their heads, Suki and Sao were standing there one wearing a grin and the other scowling slightly.

"Hey we were worried about you!" Sao said skipping into the room, jumping and landing on Naruto's lap. Sasuke frowned. "Sooo, How's your rib, anyways?" The blonde female asked.

"Its fine." Coal eyes darkened. Sao tilted her head slightly to the right, shrugging she got up from Naruto and hopped to the window. Suki made her way into the room. She sat on a stool that was left by Tsunade, next to Sasuke's hospital bed.

Sukiyomi leaned in closer to the two males, she smirked. "I guess you'll be feeling better in a few weeks time, ne?" She patted his head lightly, "You won't be able to do much like that! I'd get house help if I were you." the red head frowned as the wind outside started to pick up, the windows were starting to rattle. She heard the door open, turning her head to look she noticed a rosette standing there staring at Sasuke.

"Oh, Sasuke! What happened?" The bubble gum haired girl questioned. "Are you alright?" She then also took noticed of Naruto's shuddering body. "Naruto, are you alright? You don't look too good either."

Sao raised a delicate eyebrow. This was odd, She could tell from her earlier encounter with the girl named Sakura, she usually didn't care about the kitsune.

"I-I'm fine, J-Just a little cold." Naruto turned around smiling that fake smile he always plastered on his face. Sao did NOT like it when Naruto wore that idiotic FAKE mask. She was about to say something about it, when the window broke open and rain started to pelt the creamy colored tile floor with icy water. The wind was picking up more than ever now. Tsunade looked around for something to temporarily cover the window, finding nothing she growled. "What the hell!?" Naruto cried out. He helped Sasuke get up and away from the bed he could tell that this storm was way worse than the storm the day before. Suki and Sao stayed calm just watching and waiting, while Sakura screeched when the lights exploded from an energy surge. Naruto jumped, hugging Sasuke lightly when thunder sounded throughout the building.

Sasuke scanned the room eyes landing on the female blonde and the redhead. "How can you two be so calm? This entire Hospital could be crushed by a tree or, or SOMETHING!" He clutched the trembling blonde from the sound that the night sky created, or so he thought created the noise. "It's okay Dobe, It's just a noise it can't hurt you. Okay?" The ravenette smoothed the blondes messy hair down as he tried to calm the Cerulean eyed kitsune.

"We can be calm, because we can be calm." Suki stated with a blank expression. "Sao, we have to go out and find that bastard Ren! we can't leave her with him. He might just convince her to marry him!" Sukiyomi growled lowly, she got up off the seat she had once chosen.

Sao looked out the window and shook her head in the negative, "She can take care of herself for now. She's just having a temper tantrum, that or she's trying to kill him while he's away." Sao grinned and let her own Chakra go wild. A few minutes after the wind started to settle and the rain became less.

Tsunade couldn't believe the Chakra the non-shinobi, Sao possessed. "H-How?" The Sannin asked, Shaking her head to clear her rattling thoughts.

Suki smirked, cocking her head to the right, "She's not from this village you know. She's not even completely human." The red heads smirk grew. "She's a sprite, one of earth and Nature."

* * *

Thank you all for reading, please reveiw!

_What's going to happen next? Who's Ren?_

_ Who is it that he's trying to get to marry him?_

_ Why would Suki seems so concerned?_

Lots of love to all my readers please keep with me!


End file.
